Candy Coated Nightmare
by ScreamingTemporalDoom
Summary: Starfire is having nightmares and it's affecting her job performance, so the Titans decide to enter her dreams to find out what's wrong. But what they find could prove fatal. -- COMPLETE! --
1. Sleepless Nights

This story is rated thusly because of graphic depictions of torture and violence. Mind you, it's cartoony Monty Pythonesque torture and violence, but torture and violence nonetheless.

* * *

Candy Coated Nightmare

Chapter 1: Sleepless Nights

Deep bags under her eyes and a lethargic gait signaled that not all was well with Starfire. The alien teen shuffled through the kitchen of the Teen Titans building, opening the refrigerator and peering inside sleepily.

"You look awful," came a voice from behind which jolted Starfire awake. She blinked and turned to face the source of the comment. The dour visage of her fellow titan Raven greeted her. A smile flickered up on the alien's lips, though it was a shadow of it's normal brilliance.

"I, uh, just have not been sleeping well as of late," Starfire stated with as much cheerfulness as she could muster, "I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Bad dreams?" questioned the gloomy titan probingly.

Starfire was a bit surprised at the statement. "Y-yes. How did you know?"

A dry smirk, barely perceptible on Raven's tightly controlled features, tugged at the corners of her lips, "I sleep lightly. As a result, I tend to hear things others may miss at night. Tossing and turning. The odd scream. Things like that."

Starfire's cheeks pinkened in embarrassment. "I hope I did not disturb you too much with my... nocturnal behaviors," she murmured sheepishly.

"Not too much," Raven replied matter-of-factly, "I'm used to the sounds of screaming." The dark haired teen folded her arms over her chest, "So, go on. Tell me about these bad dreams of yours."

A pained expression passed over Starfire and she sighed. "I... I can't tell you," she replied miserably, "Not because I don't wish to, but because I can't remember them. All I do remember is that... that there was something horrible there, in my dream. Just horrible!"

Raven pursed her lips gently, a light frown marring her face, "Mm. That is difficult. It's hard to resolve if you can't remember it."

Starfire waved a dismissive hand, forcing a smile on her face, "Please, do not worry. I'm certain the condition is only temporary. I will simply... wait it out."

Raven's eyes narrowed slightly and she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by an alert klaxon. Moments later, Robin burst into the kitchen, "Raven! Starfire! Overload has attacked a robotics factory. Let's go!"

Without another word, the pair hurried out to join their comrades in arms.

Electricity arced through the factory as Overload began to meld with the assembly line, still chugging away through the chaos.

"We can't let him take control of the industrial robots!" Robin called out, "Cy, you and Beast Boy keep him occupied while Raven and I circle around. Star, you..." The Boy Wonder's voice faded off as the alien girl was no where to be found, "Where's Starfire?"

Said alien girl was fast asleep, nestled in a small nook. She snored loud enough to be heard above even the din of the factory. The other Titans just stared blankly for a moment.

"You just... stay right there, then," Robin continued, turning quickly back to the task at hand, "Titans, go!"

The four spread out and did as planned, Beast Boy transforming into an orangutan and trapezing through the mess of wires and pipes, harassing the electronic enemy. Cyborg pulled a large recycling bin from it's bolted position on the factory floor and hurled it at Overload. The electrical villain took the bait and turned towards the pair, batting angrily at them both.

Meanwhile, Robin and Raven managed to circle around behind the beast. Oblivious to their actions, Robin produced a small flare from his belt and lit it, sparks flying from the top as it burst into flame. He held it up and motioned first to Raven, then to a small fire sprinkler on the ceiling. Raven nodded in understanding and motioned out to the flare, her eyes glowing brightly as dark energy surrounded it and lifted it quickly towards the ceiling. Suddenly, the sprinkler erupted into a gush of water, others following suit as an alarm sounded. Overload screeched in pain as the water poured onto him, eventually extinguishing the electrical form, leaving only the small disc like core.

Water pattered on Starfire's head and she stirred in her sleep, murmuring quietly, "Ah, nothing is more pleasant than morning showers."

Again, this was greeted by a set of blank stares.

Back at the Titan's Tower, Starfire sat on the couch, looking both miserable and pathetic. After the police had arrived to take the disk away, the titans had roused their teammate from her slumber. It was quite an embarrassing ordeal for the alien teen.

"Star, we want to help," Robin said with concern, "Please, you have to tell us what's going on."

"I was tired and dozed off," Starfire replied lamely.

"In the middle of a battle?" Cyborg queried with an arch of his eyebrow, "That's not dozing off, girl. That's narcolepsy."

Starfire sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm deeply sorry, everyone. I must have been more tired than I thought. I... I haven't been sleeping well recently. Terrible nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares?" Beast Boy asked, snacking on some potato chips.

"I can't remember!" Starfire exclaimed unhappily, "All I can is that there was something terrible there, in my dream. I know nothing else."

Robin paused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Hm. Normally this wouldn't be much of a concern, but if it's affecting you badly enough to cause problems like today..."

"We gotta do something," Cyborg finished with a nod.

"Like what?" the green titan asked with an upraised eyebrow, "It's not like we can just go in her dream or something."

"Yes we can," came a voice as Raven stepped out of the shadows, "With this." In her hands was a small mirror.

Beast Boy blinked, staring at the mirror, "H-hey! Isn't that... uh... I mean, isn't that the mirror we used during your little temper tantrum, Rae?"

Raven grimaced at the green titan's description, but nodded, "Yes, it is. Although tuned to me, I can temporarily change it so that it focuses on Starfire. Sort of like changing the channel on a T.V. We can then use it to get into her dream and find out what's wrong."

Robin paused then nodded, looking towards Starfire. "Well, Star?" he asked, "Would you be willing to do this? I don't want to force anything; your dreams are your own. But we might be able to help."

With green eyes shining brightly, Starfire clasped her hands together in joy. "Oh, surely I am as gifted as the Running Voot of Davort Seven!" she exclaimed happily, "To have such friends willing to aid me in such a way! I gratefully accept your offer, friends!"

Robin smiled, "Great. We'll do it tonight, then. Get ready for bed, Star."


	2. Sweet Dreams

I'd like to give a very special shout-out to sarahizzzmee, who gave me my first review. Thanks for the words of encouragement! I thought perhaps I had scared too many people off!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams

Starfire fell asleep easily, nestled snug in her bed with the other titans gathered around. Raven held up the mirror then placed it lightly on the alien girl's forehead. She murmured something in her sleep, but otherwise was still.

"Now listen to me very carefully," Raven stated turning to the others, "While in her dream the rules of reality will be different than what we're used to. More to the point, they will affect us. Although we should retain our powers and abilities, there's no telling how they could interact with the nightmare world Starfire has created for herself. Also, anything that happens in there will affect us physically." She paused briefly then continued, "Including death."

"You're saying we could die inside Starfire's head?" Beast Boy asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Yes," Raven replied matter-of-factly, "So we must be careful. Is everyone ready?"

The other three titans nodded grimly.

"Good," Raven stated turning back towards the sleeping Starfire. Her eyes began to glow as she chanted, moving her hands in arcane ways, "Somnusque mallus janus."

The face of the mirror glowed with a swirling, purplish light. After a moment, the same light enveloped the other teens and, with a bright flash, drew them into the swirling vortex.

The four superheros were prepared for anything. Any sort of nightmarish realm of twisted trees and monstrous forms squirming in the shadows. Any sort of hell imagable, they had steeled themselves for.

What they didn't expect was what they saw.

Their forms faded into a brilliant, idyllic landscape. A sea of rich green grass spread out before them across gently rolling hills. A cheery blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds contained the horizon. The colors seemed impossibly saturated and vibrant, like that of a children's book. The fairytale ambiance was reinforced by the glittering white spires of a castle in the distance. Nearby could be heard the faint tinkling babble of a crystal-clear brook.

Cyborg was the first to speak. "This... is her nightmare?"

"Stay focused," Robin cautioned, looking around suspiciously, "Looks can be deceiving. It may look harmless, but we don't know what to expect."

"So where should we go?" Beast Boy asked, looking around curiously.

"That way seems promising," Raven stated motioning towards the spires in the distance.

Robin paused to consider before nodding, "Right. Let's go. Remember, everyone, keep on your toes, no matter what it looks like."

"Yeah, there might be a troll nearby who will charge us for using his bridge," Beast Boy half-jokingly stated as the group walked off in the direction of the tall spires piercing the sky.

The walk was surprisingly short. Before long, the teen aged superheros encountered the gated entrance to a huge walled city. Fortunately, the gate was wide open. Even more interestingly was the huge banner that arched across the entrance, written in some alien language.

"Welcome, weary travelers!" said a cheerful voice as they stepped inside, "Welcome to the Pennywoods, in the Kingdom of Hershae! You must be here for the festival, yes?"

They all stared at the person before them. He was small, not too much more than a meter tall, and quite rotund. He had bright, cheery clothes; a white peasant's shirt tucked neatly into a set of green trousers, held up by red and yellow polka-dot suspenders. His hair was bright white and a beard flowed down his smiling features.

"Festival?" Robin queried curiously, "What festival?"

The man gasped, "You don't know about the Festival of Giving? You poor, poor wretch. You must come from a land very far away not to have heard of the Hershae Festival of Giving! Please, come in and rest your weary heads."

The teens looked at each other curiously and shrugged, stepping further inside. "We're looking for a friend of ours," Robin stated, "Her name is Starfire. Do you know her?"

The man paused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Starfire? Mm. No, I'm sorry, dear friends, I can't say that I do. But if you stay for the festival, perhaps you will find her there? People come from all over the land to Hershae to partake in it!"

"Are there any other settlements near here?" Raven piped up, "We must find our friend. It's very important."

"The capital city of Pennywoods is the only place around for miles," reported the man apologetically, "Unless you count..." His voice morphed into a frightened whisper, "... the Candyman."

The frightened expression interested Robin. "The Candyman? Who's he?"

Wringing his hands, the strange small man looked around nervously, "Please! Don't say his name too loud. He will hear. Just... j-just forget about him. You don't want to see him, anyway."

Robin's lips set in a thin line. "We do," he said softly, "Please, he may have our friend. Isn't there anything you can tell us about him? Where is he?"

A look of panic began to spread over the man's features and he backed away timidly, hands raising in a placating motion, "Please, I know nothing! No one goes looking for the Candyman, so no one knows where he lives! Except..."

"Except?"

The man hesitated, gnawing his lip nervously, "The Queen may know. She has fought the Candyman in the past. You... you might be able to see her tonight, at the festival. She likes to be among the people during this time of year."

Robin looked back at his companions, arching an eyebrow questioningly. The short little man took this opportunity to run away.

Cyborg shrugged absently, "Hey, we have nothing else to go on. We might as well wait for this festival, right?"

"Cyborg is right," agreed Raven, "It seems likely that this 'Candyman' has something to do with the nightmare. We should find out as much as we can from the Queen."

Robin paused briefly then nodded. "Okay, we'll see if we can't get more information from the Queen tonight. In the meantime, let's look around. Maybe we'll find Starfire's avatar."


	3. The Stuff Dreams are Made of

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, folks! It really helps! Hopefully I'm not butchering the characters too much. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Stuff Dreams are Made of

What seemed like several hours passed, with the Titans looking around the festival for the dreaming alien's avatar in this world. Raven had suggested they split up and meet up at the gates before the Queen was due to make an appearance.

"Looks like everyone's here except Beast Boy," Robin said, looking around the assembled teens, "Where is he?"

"Right here!" piped up an excited voice from behind. Indeed, it was the green titan. He was laden down from head to toe with all manner of cheap, touristy type junk; everything from hats with cute slogans regarding the festival to mugs to t-shirts. The other titans just stared blankly. "Look at all this cool stuff I got! They were just giving it away!"

Raven quirked an eyebrow. "You do realize you can't take that out of the dream, right?"

Beast Boy's face fell. "What? Aww, why not?"

"It's not real," Raven said matter-of-factly, "Remember that everything here is merely phantasm, illusion. It's real only within the context of this world. Move it out into the real world and it won't last long, just dissolving into nothingness."

The green shape changer sighed and frown dejectedly, "Aww, man. I really like this stuff, too."

"What about food?" Cyborg suddenly cut in, eyeing one of the long picnic-like tables full of edibles through the crowd.

"Same thing," Raven stated calmly, "It's real only within this dream." She paused then offered, "That said, it should taste real. You'll just receive no nutritional value once we leave this place. It'll be as if you never ate it."

Cyborg grinned broadly, "Hey! That's a pretty good deal, all considered. A lot of people would pay a pretty penny to be able to stuff themselves full and not get any of the calories from it!"

Robin frowned slightly. "We're not here to enjoy ourselves," he reminded them, "We're here to help Star. Since we can't find Star's representation in this world, the best way to do that is to find this Queen and question her about this 'Candyman'."

Suddenly, a peal of trumpets was heard, the massive gathered crowd growing silent. A messenger of some sort dressed in purple ran up to a dias and looked over the throng of people. "Here ye, here ye! Please put your hands together and greet your liege and mine, the royalty with the most, Queen Kory!"

A cheer erupted from the crowd as a coterie of knights on horseback, all resplendent in glittering white plate armor and carrying flags, rode up to the dias. In between the knights was a small veiled vehicle being carried by four squires. The white satin obscured the person inside the vehicle except for a silhouette as it was carried up to the dias. Set down by the squires, the sides split open as a young woman stepped out onto the platform, the cheers of the crowd springing anew.

"That... that's Starfire!" Cyborg exclaimed, pointing at the figure.

It was, indeed, the missing team member, though dressed in a way none of them had seen her dressed. Keeping with the fairytale theme of the entire realm, she was draped in purple robes with fluffy white trimmings, the sleeves of the garment ridiculously huge. Her hair was longer, going down to mid back, and swept behind her. On her head was a sparkling tiara, the material it was made of looking like a cross between diamond and brushed steel. Her green eyes swept over the crowd as she smiled and waved, eliciting yet another loud cheer from the populace.

"In addition!" the announcer shouted over the din of the crowd, "The Queen has graciously offered a place at her private banquet table as a prize in this Festival of Giving Games!"

"Come on, let's go get her," Beast Boy said, beginning to try and worm his way through the crowd. Before Robin could stop him, though, he had already reached the front of the crowd. He was stopped almost immediately by the knights who blocked his path. "Hey, c'mon, let me pass! I'm good friends with the Queenie."

The knight narrowed his eyes behind the helmet that obscured his face, "I highly doubt that."

"Just ask her!" Beast Boy stated, motioning to Starfire. For her own part, Starfire did notice the green teen and offered a smile, but it was one without recognition.

The knight again narrowed his eyes, glaring at Beast Boy and moving his hand to the sword kept on his hip. With a visible gulp, the teen wisely decided to beat a hasty retreat back through the crowd to the other titans. "They wouldn't let me get near her! She didn't seem to recognize me, either."

Raven pursed her lips tightly, "Yes, well. I did say this place has it's own internal reality. Clearly, in this dream Starfire imagines herself a Queen. It's unlikely she would remember us."

"So we have no choice," Robin stated with a nod, "We have to enter this contest in order to get close to her. Let's go!"


	4. Partycrasher

Glad people are liking the story! It's not flowing as nicely as I would like, and the pacing seems (as usual for me) off a bit, but I love the idea for this and the mysterious Candyman villain, so I'll keep at it.

Thanks again to all those who reviewed!

In response to Rhys Davis...

Since I'm afraid I don't know what legend you're speaking of in reference to the whole 'speak his name three times' thing, the answer is no. He has no relation to that.

You do, however, get to see the Candyman in this chapter! Woo! Hope people like it!

* * *

Chapter 4: Partycrasher

"An archery contest?" Cyborg asked to the rail-thin man at the booth.

"Yes," replied the man, "Unfortunately, we only have one spot remaining in the line up. The prize is a very popular one! Being able to sit with the Queen at her banquet table is quite the honor."

Cyborg looked over at the other three titans. "Well?"

"I'll do it," Robin stated with a nod, "I have some training with bows and arrows." It was true; his training in Gotham had him being familiar with all types of weaponry. Of course, 'being familiar' and actually being able to hit the broad side of a barn are two totally different things.

"Just sign here, sirrah!" the man said, shoving a parchment towards the Boy Wonder who dutifully signed it. "Excellent. Go to the waiting area. You'll be called when it's your turn." The man looked Robin over critically. "Do you have a bow and quiver?"

Robin shook his head, "No, I don't."

The man pursed his lips, "Mm. Strange that you'd want to enter this contest then. Oh, well. Here, you can borrow mine. I just happened to bring it with me." The man reached down underneath the booth and pulled out a large bow and quiver of arrows. Robin examined them curiously.

"These are quite high quality," he stated, feeling the weight in his hands, "But... they don't feel quite right somehow."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Cyborg stated with a shrug, "We're lucky that guy allowed us to use it in the first place."

"Yeah. Lucky." Robin made his way over to the indicated waiting area, taking a seat on a bench beside the archery range. The other titans merely stood and watched with the crowd. Each contestant stood and took his mark, one after another, but none of them could hit the bullseye.

Finally, it was Robin's turn.

He took paused and took careful aim, pulling the drawstring back on the bow. The crowd was silent and hushed as Robin waited for the right moment to let go. With a twang, the cord sent the arrow cruising through the air before penetrating the bullseye perfectly. The crowd let out a cheer of elation, but the expression on Robin's features was more confused than anything.

"Woah!" Beast Boy exclaimed as Robin approached, "It's Robin Hood!"

Cyborg couldn't help but groan at the pun; Raven's lips twitched just briefly.

"That shouldn't have hit," Robin stated flatly on his return, giving the arrows and the bow back to the registrar, "I should have lost. The shot was far too much to the left. I shouldn't have hit the target at all, much less the bullseye."

"I guess the wind was with you," Beast Boy stated cheerfully, "But it works to our advantage, anyway! We can sit with Star now."

"No, something isn't quite right," Robin said, frowning, "Everything is too coincidental. There just happens to be contest available that will get us close to Star? I don't have the equipment to enter it, so I'm loaned the bow and arrows? And I hit the target when I shouldn't have?"

"It's a dream," Raven stated practically, "And a fairytale of some sort. I told you this place plays by it's own rules. Wildly improbable things may happen."

Robin frowned but nodded. Somehow that explanation couldn't resolve the nagging feeling in his gut. It just seemed far too perfect; there had to be a reason for it.

The team then walked towards the guards, prepared to accept their prize when they were stopped. "Where do you think you all are going?"

"Uh, to sit with Queenie?" Beast Boy replied, "We won the contest!"

"Only one of you entered, and only one of you won. Only one of you gets to go."

The group of teens all looked at one another. "We should follow the rules, at least for now," Raven advised.

Robin paused then looked towards the others for confirmation. They all nodded. "Go ahead. We'll wait here." Robin squared his shoulders and walked past the guards, heading for Queen Kory's banquet table.

There was a spot prepared right next to Starfire's avatar in this dream realm, the place of honor for the contest winner. Robin was motioned to the seat by one of the knights which he took dutifully, peering at the strange form of Starfire beside him.

"Let the feasting... BEGIN!" the same cryer from before shouted from the dias, causing the massive crowd to once again erupt in cheers. The parade grounds of the walled city was filled with a throng of people and picnic-like benches full of food. Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged and dived into the mass of food, the green titan careful to avoid any of the meat products. Raven simply sat quietly, politely refusing any food that was offered to her.

"This salad's not bad," Beast Boy stated, chewing thoughtfully and looking over at Cyborg, "A little... strange tasting, but not bad. How's the death food?"

Cyborg chewed thoughtfully on something that looked like a chicken leg. "Kinda the same," he replied, "Doesn't taste quite right. Definitely not chicken. Still not bad, though, I guess."

"That makes sense," Raven offered, eyeing some of the smörgåsbord curiously, "You're probably tasting what Starfire thinks the food should taste like, or how she herself experienced it. It's her dream, after all, and not being human it's unlikely that she would have the same palate." She paused in thought, "That might explain the whole storybook atmosphere as well. Perhaps something she's seen or read while on earth?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Raven, looked at each other, then shrugged, attacking their meals anew.

Meanwhile at the royal banquet table Robin watched 'Queen Kory' silently, searching for any hint of recognition. This mission would be easier if she remembered something about her real life. Unfortunately, he found none. He observed her as she ate silently, not speaking a word.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "Queen Kory?"

She looked over and fixed him with those familiar green eyes questioningly.

"May I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

Robin hesitated. Why wasn't the normally vocal alien girl speaking? "I want to know about the 'Candyman'."

Instantly, the babble of voices at the table ceased, all eyes now on him. Starfire herself looked rather pained and... afraid?

"Please, it's very important."

Queen Kory pursed her lips before nodding and motioning to one of the knights. A length of parchment and a quill was given to the alien girl and she quickly wrote something down, passing it over to Robin. The strange sigils on the paper were quite alien to the Boy Wonder but, even as he stared at them, his vision blurred and seemed to twist the shapes into recognizable letters.

'What is it you wish to know?'

Robin paused, considering the question. "Who is he? Where can we find him? What are his weaknesses?"

Queen Kory pursed her lips again then wrote on the paper once more.

'A being of pure evil. A monument to past mistakes and continuing shame. No one sees him willingly. He has no weaknesses.'

Robin read the note and frowned slightly. "There must be something--"

Starfire slammed her hands down on the bench in fearful anger, quickly scrawling a large 'NO!' on the parchment and underlining it. Robin's face creased with sympathy as his friend looked ready to burst out in tears. Several of the other people at the table glared at him. He was about to apologize when there was a sudden shout from the direction of the gate.

A mud-encrusted woman stagged through the gate, wild fear in her eyes. "He's here!" she shouted, "Close the gate! Close the gate! The Candyman comes!" The woman collapsed on the ground as the throng of people erupted in a mass of panic, running in seemingly random directions in blind flight. Guards quickly moved to close the massive doors of the gate, one stopping to drag the unconscious woman from harms way.

"Protect the queen!" shouted one of the knights as Starfire stood from the table. The other knights formed a protective circle around her, all drawing their weapons.

Beast Boy looked up from the strange-tasting pie he was eating and looked at the pandemonium, a piece of the orange treat smearing his cheek. "What's going on?"

His only answer was a roar from behind the city's walls and the sound of something very large bashing against the gate. Archers lined the walls and fired down repeatedly at the unseen enemy. Another roar was heard when several of the archers suddenly screamed and flew from the walls as if struck by some massive force. The gate began to splinter and crack as it gave way, the rest of the archers retreating from their positions on the walls.

Robin had already gathered the rest of the titans in front of the gate, ready to face whatever monster my erupt through the doors.

When the door finally gave way, they were quite suprised.

A huge hulking figure strode into the courtyard, surveying the scene with coal black eyes. Or, more accurately, Oreo cookie eyes. The main body of the creature was lumpy and flowing with a sheen to the white surface like molten chocolate. Down the front of the barrel-like chest was a neat line of huge gumdrops, bisecting the creature. It's thick arms and fingers ended in curled candy-cane claws, the ends sharpened to wicked points. A sneer rose on the noseless face, exposing rows and rows of sharp candy-corn teeth, a blood red licorice tongue sliding malevolently over the nubs as black chocolate ichor dripped from the orifice. From the top of it's head spiked two ice-cream cone horns.

The titans stared blankly at the figure towering above them; it was, literally, a Candy Man.

"Oh, c'mon!" Cyborg stated incredulously, gesturing to the creature, "You have GOT to be kidding me. THIS is the horrific 'Candyman'? The ultra-wicked being of pure evil? He looks like a left over Christmas decoration!"

"People of Hershae, hear me!" the Candyman boomed in stentorian voice, thick and oozing with hate and malice, "I come for Queen Kory! Give her to me willingly and I'll spare your meaningless little lives. But I will have my quarry!" The black cookie eyes narrowed, "I will take everything from her... peice by piece."


	5. Stolen Dreams

Whew! The muse has hit me today. Two updates in the same day! I hope everyone enjoys the battle scene!

* * *

Chapter 5: Stolen Dreams

Legions of soldiers advanced on the massive creature of sugar and sweets, archers launching volley after volley of arrows. The wooden implements thudded harmlessly into the beast's oozing hide, eventually sliding to the ground, covered in white chocolate. A phalanx of soldiers gave a battle yell and charged the creature, but were all easily swept asunder by one movement of it's massive hands, scattering them like toys.

"Whatever it is, it's after Star," Robin stated grimly, "We have to stop it. Titans, go!" The group of teens ran to face the candy monolith.

"What's this?" the creature jeered, voice gravelly with amusement as it peered at the four titans standing in it's path, "Is the Queen so desperate that she has stooped so low as to hire the services of vagabonds? Ha! Begone with you!"

The group split up just as the massive candy claws of the Candyman swiped along their position. Beast Boy shifted into a green panther and lunged at the Candyman, teeth sinking into the oozing chocolate flesh. The Candyman let out a roar and reached down to grab the titan by the scruff of the neck, tearing a piece of the chocolate away as he did so. Yellow liquid poured from the wound and Beast Boy licked his chops. "Lemonade?"

The creature pulled Beast Boy up to it's face, glaring curiously at the green teen with his black eyes. The wound on his leg quickly oozed over, healing it and stopping the outpouring of lemonade. The Candyman pulled back his other massive hand and was about ready to skewer poor Beast Boy when he was hit from behind, causing the mound of sugar to lurch forward and drop the panther.

"Booya!" Cyborg cried triumphantly, lifting up another picnic table to lob at the creature, "No dessert is going to get the best of the Teen Titans!"

Roaring angrily, the Candyman ripped one of the fair booths from the ground and lobbed it at the hybrid, burying him in rubble before turning back and focusing on Queen Kory. He took one step and hissed again as Beast Boy had once again sunk his panther teeth into the candy flesh. With a savage kick, the blob sent the green cat flying towards the same rubble pile Cyborg was in.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven spoke the familiar magic words, her eyes glowing brightly as shadow tentacles burst forth and tangled around the arms and legs of the sugary monstrosity.

The Candyman turned his attention briefly towards the gloomy girl, black eyes narrowing in hate. With a mighty pull, the chocolate mound wrenched the tentacles free and sent Raven flying through the air. She smacked hard against one of the walls of the city, sliding down unconscious.

Closer still he drew to the circle of knights protecting a clearly frightened Queen Kory. "Not so fast, big, blobby and ugly!" The Candyman turned slightly towards the sound of the voice, only to have his face be covered in a cloud of explosions from disks tossed by Robin. The beast roared and staggered back slightly, but otherwise seemed unharmed. "Insolent insect!" the creature yelled as a massive fist struck down where Robin was standing.

The boy wonder dodged the attack easily, but was buried under rubble as the vibrations from the fist smacking the earth caused a building to collapse on him.

Once more, the Candyman turned his attention to Queen Kory and her coterie of knights. Several broke ranks and charged the beast, managing to evade the creature's heavy blows and land a few cuts with their swords. The tiny papercut wounds didn't last long, and soon oozed over with white chocolate, healing them. With little effort, the Candyman brushed the knights aside.

Queen Kory was defenseless, except for one lone knight in shining white armor who stayed his ground, staring at the monster. "Stay back, m'lady!" the knight said in a voice eerily familiar, "I'll protect you!" He then charged with a yell, striking the beast with a flurry of blows that sent the Candyman reeling backwards. The Candyman raked his claws down on the knight, who deftly blocked the razor sharp talons with his sword.

The battle between the two continued, with the Candyman managing to slowly but surely advance as they exchanged blows. Fatigued with the fight, the brave knight made a nearly fatal error and was hit hard with a full force of the Candyman's blow. The shock from the concussive force knocked the knight's helmet off.

Queen Kory made a motion as if calling out, but made no sound. She reached out an impotent arm to the fallen knight, as if to help him, her lips soundlessly mouthing 'Sir Robin!'. Indeed, the way the shadows obscured his eyes, the unconscious form did resemble Robin, albeit a much older and more muscular version.

"I have you now," The Candyman stated, grinning demoniacally as it reached for Queen Kory's form.

"We're not through with you yet!" cried a voice from behind, causing the Candyman to stop in his reaching and look over his melting shoulders.

There stood the four Teen Titans, a little scuffed, but otherwise seemingly quite fine. And ready to fight.

"It seems these vegabonds are more powerful than I thought," mused the Candyman, stepping away from Queen Kory. Briefly, it considered it's options then grinned evilly. Running with surprising agility and quickness, the candy villain scooped up the unconscious Sir Robin and jumped over the city walls, landing on the other side with a loud boom. "Hear me, Queen Kory!" he called over the wall, "I have taken your precious knight. If you do not come to my factory and surrender, I will kill him. Horribly. You have twelve hours." Having said that, the hulking creature ran off into the distance.

"Should we follow?" Raven asked, hovering in the air.

Robin considered, pursing his lips as he looked over at the direction the Candyman had fled then back at Queen Kory, who had collapsed to her knees and was sobbing silently. "No, not yet," he said, "We don't know enough about him to defeat him. We need more information. Hopefully, Star will give it to us."


	6. An Origin of a Nightmare

Holy cow! Thanks for all the reviews, people! I'm touched. It's nice to know others enjoy reading my blithering attempts at writing!

Very special shout out to Spazzfire, who seems to be my number one fan! Thanks for all your words of encouragement! I'm pleased you're liking the story!

Now, onto your dose of Candy Coated Nightmare!

* * *

Chapter 6: An Origin of a Nightmare

"M'lady, please reconsider," stated one of the knights to Queen Kory as she diligently packed a small travel sack, an expression of determination on her features.

After the battle, the Titans were ushered into the massive castle that overlooked the walled city and given free reign of the royal grounds. Their attempts at stopping the Candyman did not go unnoticed, apparently, especially by the Queen who had bid them entrance into her private chambers. Three of her guards stood around her, looking quite anxious and worried, the one speaking having his helmet off. "Sir Robin is a solider. He would gladly give his life for Queen and Country. You don't need to endanger your life by following through with that demon's demands!"

The silent Starfire simply shook her head quickly, frowning, folding some cheesecloth around a loaf of bread that was carefully packed in the travel sack. She had changed from her regal robes into a simple purple cloak that covered her whole body, rather reminiscent of Raven's attire. Her hands were covered in white silk gloves that reached up her arms to her elbows.

The knight sighed heavily and ran a hand through his mussed hair. "Will you not even let a single knight accompany you, m'lady? You must realize that the fiend is unlikely to release Sir Robin once you willingly surrender."

Queen Kory stopped in her preparations and sighed heavily. Turning to a nightstand, the fiery haired teen reached for a quill and quickly scrawled a note, giving it to the knight.

"'I refuse to let another of my people be endangered by my actions,'" read the knight, "'The responsibility is mine and mine alone. While it is likely that the beast will not release Sir Robin, I must try.'" The knight sighed again, tossing the paper to the side, "M'lady, please--" He was silenced by a sudden motion of the Queen's gloved hand. She smiled weakly at him then returned to her packing.

"Why are we here?" Cyborg whispered to the other Titans.

"Good question," Beast Boy replied, equally softly, "We haven't really even been acknowledged, really."

Robin pursed his lips then murmured, "I think I know..." Suddenly, he cleared his throat then spoke up, "We elect to join you on this quest." He sounded silly saying those words, but it seemed to fit the medieval mood.

The Queen paused again, looking over her shoulder at the group, brows furrowed. The knight who had been speaking stepped forward and stated quickly, "That would be wise, my Queen. These strangers have exhibited great martial prowess and valor. If you will not let any of your own people go to protect you, at least allow these kind souls. Please?"

Queen Kory frowned again, pursing her lips. She looked between the knight and the group of Titans before sighing in resignation and nodding. The knight gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you, my Queen." He looked towards the group of teens then motioned to the door, "Please follow me to the stables. We will give you the finest horses we can."

As they walked down the hallway, Raven peered sidelong at Robin. "How did you know she'd accept?" the gloomy girl questioned quietly.

"I didn't," Robin replied, "It was just a hunch. But all the things that happened to us seemed too coincidental. I think that, whether she knows it or not, Star's actively trying to help us. Letting us see things we need to see and get access to places we need to in order to help her. I'm not sure how far it extends though."

Raven smiled thinly, the quirk of her lips barely perceptible, "I see. Hmm, yes. We really shouldn't rely on it, but it would make sense that her dreamworld might be trying to aid us... 'on this quest'."

Robin looked at Raven and smirked. Was that a joke? Beast Boy must be rubbing off on her.

"Why doesn't she say anything?" Beast Boy blurted curiously as they walked, "The Queen I mean."

The knight paused in his walking and looked over his shoulder at the green teen. "The Candyman... stole her voice."

"Say what?" Cyborg asked.

"I do not know the entire story myself. But when the Candyman first attacked the outlining villages, in order to guarantee their safety, the Queen offered up her voice to the monster. He agreed to the exchange, but... destroyed the villages anyway and enslaved the people."

Beast Boy blinked. "Dude, that's harsh."

"Yes, harsh," the knight replied grimly, "But we're here. The stable master will be with you momentarily.

Soon, they were all outfitted with brilliant white stallions, the manes immaculately cared for. And even with Cyborg's substantial mechanized weight, all the horses seemed to bear their burdens without a hint of fatigue. One strange thing was that the horses had curved horns protruding from their heads, like a ram.

"Y'know, I really don't need a ride," Beast Boy stated flatly, "I can be one on my own just fine. I even know a little equestrian dentistry! But I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Cyborg groaned. "Your jokes are getting worse by the minute."

Soon after, Queen Kory rode up to the group, her own steed a deep green rather than white. She looked quite regal even now, even in her comparatively simple garb. Green eyes flowed over her traveling companions before turning to the gate guard and nodding silently. Grimly, the guard pulled open the damaged gate and the group rode out.

Robin and Queen Kory rode in the front, first because Robin wanted more information and secondly because only Queen Kory knew the way to this factory that the Candyman spoke of. They rode in silence for a while before Robin suddenly spoke. "We really need more information about this Candyman, St.. er, my Queen. Please, if there is anything you can tell us..." Inwardly, Robin winced at his choice of words.

For a while, the Queen didn't give any indication of having heard the request. Robin was about to repeat himself when she suddenly reached into the cloak and pulled out a finely crafted journal. She smiled and offered the bound volume to Robin who took it curiously and flipped through the pages while keeping one hand on the reigns of his horse.

Most of the entries were unintelligible alien writing, but a few blurred and transformed into legible words. Robin read out loud, the rest of the part listening curiously.

"'My sister has has proposed the most wonderful idea! I have had my Court create the greatest of gifts for the people. A golem for the upcoming Festival of Giving made entirely of sweets. He will entertain and bring joy to the festivities like never before. My Court tells me it will be available for the Festival in plenty of time, but Sir Robin claims that my constraints are too demanding and that more time is needed. I do take counsel in his words, but I feel he is being too cautious; the golem will be ready for the Festival. The people will be so pleased.'" Robin flipped through a few more of the unintelligible entries before finding another he could read.

"'Something is not right with the golem and it is delaying deployment. The vermin of the castle are drawn to it, taking bites from it's candy frame. I had the design changed so that the poor thing will heal itself quickly. With this addition, the work can progress apace without having to waste time replacing damaged parts. Again, Sir Robin questioned my haste, but it must be ready for the Festival.'"

Another entry. "'The golem is too weak. Unable to support it's own weight, the creature remains immobile. I have therefore ordered the designs changed again to strengthen it. In addition to keeping on schedule, there is added benefit in that the golem will be able to give rides to children during the Festival! Sir Robin was his normal cautious self, however, and seemed most distressed at the design changes.'"

More page flipping. "'The golem is almost finished! However, something is not quite right. The creature follows commands perfectly, but does not take any initiative. Surely I cannot have a Candyman which is unable to make any decisions for itself! I have instructed my Court to give the poor thing a free will. Then it will be able to enjoy the Festival on it's own! Sir Robin was vehemently opposed to the idea, but I cannot allow such a glorious being to be left out of the fun. That would be cruel."

Robin's brows furrowed as he read the entries that related the tale of the Candyman's creation. "'The golem is complete! True, he bears little resemblance to the initial drawings, but he is still quite remarkable. I'm certain the people will love him."

"'Oh, distaster! How could I have been so blind! Sir Robin was right all along! At first, the Candyman operated perfectly. But... but then something... went wrong. He went insane and began attacking the people. I don't know why...'"

Robin turned to the last entry in the journal, scanning down the lines, "'A plot was discovered by Sir Robin. I feel like such a fool, to be manipulated thusly. The Candyman was always meant to be the engine of my destruction. My sister wished to usurp me and take the throne – and Sir Robin – for herself. She knew she would never be able to gain a military force capable of seizing power, but if I was to die in an accident, then she would gain control.

She tampered with the thing, fed it evil thoughts. But my design changes have ruined her plans, only to make it more deadly. My sister lost control of the Candyman, but it lost none of it's built-in hatred for me. But it's been... twisted even more so. The golem now hates everyone and everything, turning even on my sister. It was only due to Sir Robin's bravery and that of my soldiers that the entire castle wasn't destroyed.

What have I done? Now the beast terrorizes the land, burning villages and enslaving the people. My own destruction I could bear, but what of my people? I have to help them.'"

All the titans mused over the creation tale silently as the horses walked, Queen Kory looking quite pained to have them read her great shame. With a smile, Robin offered the journal back to Queen Kory, "Here." She took it silently.

In the distance, a dark shadow loomed closer, the land a scarred and pitted wasteland with choking grey clouds, quite in contrast to the green pastoral scene they had seen since arriving in the dream. The landscape ahead looked vicious and foreboding, the skyline dominated by a titanic flat grey and black building with tall smokestacks belching out thick smoke.

"The Candyman's factory, I presume," Raven deduced, "Let's get ready."


	7. Dream Factory

Oops, it appears I didn't describe the Candyman effectively enough. I apologize! He's not a giant oreo cookie, he merely had oreo like cookie things for eyes. I'll have to go back later and rewrite the description to be less confusing. Thanks to that anonymous reader who pointed out the confusion!

In the meantime, here, enjoy the new chapter. Hope everyone likes it! Once again, I want to thank all the nice people who have read and reviewed. It does my grumpy heart good to know people enjoy the work!

* * *

Chapter 7: Dream Factory

Queen Kory and Robin rode up to the massive iron gates of the factory, a fetid wind sending choking clouds to assault their lungs. The huge rusty bars loomed before them in wickedly twisted shapes, formless shadows shifting through the dust and clouds on the other side. A grinding wine was heard from the decrepit hinges of the gate as it slowly swung open, the sound echoing through the wasteland eerily.

Queen Kory moved to ride into the factory proper when Robin stopped her with a barring arm. "Wait," he said to her before turning to the entrance and calling out, "We have come to negotiate for Sir Robin's release."

There was a pause before the Candyman's sinister voice called back. "There is no negotiation, vagabond. The Queen surrenders to me or the knight dies."

"How do we know he is even alive? Or if you will keep your promise of releasing him when you have the Queen?"

"I give no guarantees," Candyman's voice growled from the smoky darkness within the factory proper, "In my estimation, you simply have no choice."

"Then," Robin stated practically, "We'll just leave." He made a motion to turn his horse around, Queen Kory looking at him with worry. He winked at her behind his mask and she calmed, also turning.

"STOP!" boomed the voice, causing the pair to stop in place. A rumbling came from within the factory and from the dirt and dust the large form of the Candyman appeared, black eyes glaring hatefully at them. "This is your doing, vagabond," he sneered, "The Queen would have done anything to have the knight returned. I don't know how you managed to convince her of the wisdom of this action."

"I'm good like that," Robin couldn't help replying with a smirk.

The Candyman growled then nodded, "Very well. I will have the knight fetched and delivered. We will... exchange hostages together."

"In the open," Robin stated flatly, "Not at these gates."

"You dare make demands, vagabond?!" boomed the Candyman's outraged voice before he forced himself calm, "Very well. I agree to your terms. But only just outside the gates." The candy form then turned and stomped off, back into the haze covering the interior of the factory.

Nearby, hidden in the smoke and rocky crags that dotted the wasteland, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stat waiting.

"My foot's fallen asleep," Beast Boy muttered from his cramped position, "What's happening?"

Cyborg was peeking over a boulder, watching Robin and Starfire nearby. "It looks like the Candyman agreed with the demands. He must be pretty desperate to get his claws on the Queen."

"Everyone know what to do?" Raven asked evenly.

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, yeah. As soon as the Queen and the Knight pass the mid-way point, we all attack, right? Piece of cake!"

Raven merely pursed her lips slightly; she wasn't quite sure it would be as easy as the green titan thought.

Back down at the gates, thunderous footfalls signaled the arrival of the Candyman, carrying a bound and bruised, but otherwise unhurt.

"Okay, both will start walking at the same time, that way we're sure neither can pull something," Robin stated.

The Candyman grunted then set the knight on the ground, black eyes searching around the barren landscape. Those eyes refocused on Robin and narrowed. "Where is the rest of your coterie, vagabond?"

"Back at the castle."

The Candyman grunted again and took one last look around the area before pulling on the ropes that bound the knight and letting them fall by the wayside. "We begin now!"

The two figures began walking towards each other slowly, Robin's muscles tightening in readiness. Soon, the Queen and the knight were even and it was then that Robin called out, "Titans, go!"

Instantly springing into action, the other three titans erupted from their hiding place, Raven's eyes glowing as she took to the sky, Beast Boy morphing into a gorilla, and Cyborg's arm transforming into a cannon. Robin leaped off his steed, letting his bo staff extend and whirling it impressively. Even Queen Kory lept into action, quickly taking the knight's hand and leading him away from the battle.

"So! A trap!" the Candyman exclaimed, but his evil voice didn't contain a hint of surprise. With a roar, the monster launched a savage fist at Raven, even as energy bolts from Cyborg's arm sliced through his chocolate form. Though the holes quickly patched over, it was enough to throw the Candyman's aim off and his fist whizzed past Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven called out, eyes aglow once more, sending a string of shadow tentacles streaking towards the monstrous form. The Candyman roared in the entanglement as Beast Boy began to rain heavy gorilla blows on the beast, sending great handfuls of candy flying.

Robin was just about to join the frey when the Candyman stopped struggling and began to laugh. The sound was a thunderous, deep sound, like drums in a cavern. It gave the titans momentary pause. "Look behind you," the golem stated with an evil, sharp toothed grin.

Confused, Robin did look behind him and saw that the knight had his sword to Queen Kory's throat, his eyes staring blankly straight ahead.

"Your treachery was transparent," jeered the Candyman, "I have much more experience in affairs of deceit. You fell for my Sir Robin double so completely. NOW! All of you will surrender now. Or the Queen dies."

The false Sir Robin pressed the sword closer to Queen Kory's throat, causing the teen to gasp, fear in her green eyes. Robin narrowed his eyes then spoke in a sotto voice to the other titans, "What happens if she dies?"

"Starfire will probably wake up," Raven replied.

"And what about us?" Beast Boy stated, "Will we be trapped in here until she goes to sleep again?"

Raven hesitated, "I don't know. That's possible. It's also possible we'll be lost forever. Or... cease to exist. I honestly have no idea."

Robin pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes again. The best laid plans of mice and men... "We can't risk it." Angry at himself for falling for the Candyman's ruse, Robin dropped the bo staff.

A slow, evil smile pulled at the Candyman's features as the staff hit the ground, the monster beginning to chuckle. The chuckle expanded into a laugh and then a full-fledged cackle, the sound echoing through the wastes.


	8. A Trip Through Dark Places

Thanks again for all the reviews, people! I'm elated that so many seem to enjoy this little story.

In response to reader Letselina, yes, they probably could have tried to exit the dream right then rather than being captured. The problem was that the sword was right at her throat, so they likely wouldn't have had time. I will make a note to have that clarified in the revision. Thanks for the question!

Jeanniestorm was curious to know what the Boy Wonder thought about Sir Robin, his older doppleganger in Star's dreamworld. That's a good question! Unfortunately, it's beyond the scope of this particular story, but I might write a short little fic later on about his reflections. Or someone else can do it if they wish. Feel free!

* * *

Chapter 8: A Trip Through Dark Places

Bound by some kind of taffy-like restraints, the five prisoners were marched through the dreary factory in a chain gang. All around them were dust and soot covered people in similar manacles doing a variety of tasks and watched over by person-sized gingerbread men with licorice whips. The moans and screams of the captives broken by the sounds of gears grinding and the snap of whips formed a constant background noise to the broken landscape.

Cyborg tugged at the restraints, grunting with effort, "I can't break this stuff. It sure isn't any candy I know." The Candyman who stood behind the group of captives sneered slightly at Cyborg's attempt. "My taffy is stronger than the finest steel. You'll never be able to break it, vagabond." Cyborg glared at the golem.

"Where are you taking us?" Robin asked, craning his head to look at the monster.

"To my personal interrogation room," the Candyman replied with a thin, evil smile, "I have... some questions for you, vagabond. Answers I must have."

The group trudged through the factory of horrors, the Candyman making motions for some of the gingerbread guards to join him. Dutifully the sweet soldiers did his bidding, falling into a march on either side of the line of heros. They were taken deep into the factory and led up some stairs, towards what was probably once a management office.

The interior was quite large, however, lined with cages containing clearly ill-fed people. More gingerbread soldiers manned horrific machines of torture in the room; one poor fellow screamed in anguished pain as his limbs were stretched rhythmically by some sort of taffy-puller. Another poor soul was dunked into a large metal container, then pulled out mummified in pink cotton candy, the form still struggling. Another poor soul was placed in a glass tube before a vat of molten chocolate was poured on her body, her form being frozen in a scream of pain for all eternity.

Queen Kory averted her eyes from the grotesque scenes in sorrow and disgust, causing the Candyman to sneer hatefully, "What is the matter, my Queen? Too proud to look on the consequences for your actions?" The Queen, of course, said nothing.

The group was led further on, witnessing more creative tortures as they went, before coming to a large steel door. The door opened to reveal a separate room with much of the same equipment as the first, but containing only one cell and a row of the taffacles attached to the wall. The sole occupant of the cell looked up and blinked in surprise. "M'lady!" Sir Robin looked a bit beat up, but otherwise fine. In the center of the room stood a pedestal which contained a glowing green glass orb, sparkling brightly in the otherwise dank dark of the chamber.

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were all shackled to the wall by the gingerbread soldiers. The Candyman roughly tossed Queen Kory into the cage and leaned down to glare at her. "I will finish with you later. First... I must have a word with the vagabonds." He turned away towards the shackles and made a quick motion with his monstrous hand to the gingerbread men, "Leave us!"

As the gingerbread soldiers marched from the room the Candyman moved towards the glowing glass ball and picked it up, toying with the object. He glared at the Titans strapped to the wall, holding up the sphere.

"This is the Queen's voice," he declared with derision, "I stole it from her. She was foolish enough to believe my entreaties of peace and willingly gave it to me. Her soldiers, including that hateful personage in the cage, warned her against the deal. But she insisted." The Candyman paused and began to pace. "She has never taken the advice of her soldiers. But she was willing to engage in a treacherous assault on me when YOU came along." Black eyes narrowed, "You have unexplained influence on her. Where are you from? Who are you? Why are you here?"

He was greeted with silence. The Candyman's features twisted horribly in rage. "YOU WILL TELL ME!"

"First you have to answer some of our questions," Robin spoke up. The creature whirled on the Boy Wonder and growled low, "You are not in a position to demand anything, vagabond. Tell me!"

While the golem was distracted, Beast Boy looked over at Raven and whispered softly, "Psst! Can you use a little magic words and get us out of this?"

"Yes," Raven replied quickly and quietly, "But it would be pretty pointless. We'd never make it past the guards and I wouldn't have time to summon the way home before that thing was attacking us. Besides, we'd not have solved Star's problem."

Unfortunately, the Candyman had overheard Raven's reply and whirled on the bound girl. "'Summon the way home'?" he quoted suspiciously, "'Star's problem'? Tell me, child, of what you speak."

Raven frowned slightly and merely narrowed her eyes. The golem responded by gripping the girl's throat with his candy-cane claws, the tips drawing a line of crimson, "Tell me or you die."

Raven raised her chin in defiance and remained silent.

Roaring in impotent rage, the Candyman withdrew his claws. "I must know! I must know the secret of why you are here! I must know why you are so powerful! I must know of the things you speak!" The monster fumed, pacing again. "If you do not tell me, I will do things to you that are beyond all known philosophies."

The Candyman paused then smiled wickedly, looking to the cowering Queen Kory in Sir Robin's arms. "... Or maybe to her? You might be able to resist my gentle persuasion, but could you stand to see your Queen suffer?" Black eyes looked towards the other manacled titans, "Or your friends? How about this one?" The Candyman pointed at Beast Boy's green form.

Raven's eyes flashed for a moment. "You try it and you will regret it." Her voice was icy calm.

"You will have to go through me, villain, before I will let you near the Queen again," stated Sir Robin flatly, transposing himself between the green eyed teen and the door to the cell.

"That can be arranged, knight," growled the Candyman, "But first I think I will have a little fun with the green fellow." He moved menacingly towards Beast Boy, who squirmed uncomfortably, but managed to hold a courageous front. Raven was about to let loose when Robin suddenly spoke up.

"Enough, Candyman! I'll tell you everything."

The other titans stared in disbelief at the Boy Wonder.

"Robin, you can't!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"We can fight, escape, and try again later," Raven said practically.

"Dude, this thing's nuts! Telling it won't help at all! Who knows what it will do once it knows!"

"It's okay," Robin said with confidence, staring at the Candyman's suspicious but twistedly curious features. "I know what I'm doing."


	9. Nightmare's End

Ugh, this chapter was the hardest out of all of them to write; I ended up rewriting it four times. I knew what I wanted to do, but the words didn't come out right. I hope it's not too disappointing an ending.

LadyHood brought up a good point in that the Candyman seemed to attack Raven quite a bit. Honestly, I think that's the author's own bias showing. She's actually my favorite character. I tried to give the characters equal screen time as it were, but I don't think I managed to. Cyborg, especially seemed to just be there. I'll make a note for revisions later.

Now, enjoy the thrilling conclusion to Candy Coated Nightmare! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Nightmare's End

Beast Boy couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as the monster stepped back. He trusted his friends and had no doubt Raven would have stopped the thing before it could do any damage, but it was still unnerving to have the hulking brute bearing down on him. He turned his eyes to look at Robin curiously. He must have a plan; Robin always had a plan. Right...?

"Then speak, vagabond," the Candyman ordered, "Tell me the secret of your origin."

Robin paused briefly before he began to speak. "Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a young girl who was incredibly powerful. She had a kind heart and strove to help others. She had friends, also possessing abilities and skills beyond that of most people. Together, they all fought bad guys and made the world a better place.

"One day, the girl began to have horrible nightmares, but could not remember what they were about. Eventually she became more and more tired and her fatigue began to affect her ability to help others. Her friends desperately wished to help and so they entered her dreams to discover what was going on."

Robin looked towards the cage, where Queen Kory watched, her brow furrowed as she listened intently to the tale. "Her name is Starfire. And that's her."

The Candyman's black eyes looked between the caged queen and her knight and the restrained Robin for a moment before he snarled. "Do you take me for a fool, vagabond? You expect me to believe this... fairy tale of yours?!"

Robin narrowed his eyes at the Candyman. "I can prove it."

The golem stared back in mild surprise, "You can? Then, please, produce this 'proof'."

Robin looked over to where Raven was held, "Rae, open the portal back to the real world."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Raven replied flatly.

"Do it," Robin stated just as flatly.

Raven paused a moment before nodding, "All right, I need to be let go, though."

The Candyman frowned then stomped over to Raven, peering at her. "This is lunacy, but... I will indulge your mad fantasies. For now." His hand suddenly went to Beast Boy's throat, "But try anything stupid, girl, and he dies." With his free hand, the candy golem snapped Raven's restraints.

Raven rubbed her sore wrists for a moment before looking over her shoulder at Robin for confirmation. He nodded once and she turned towards a wall, making arcane hand motions. "Solmb ex vitae," she intoned, eyes glowing white.

A swirling black vortex appeared, growing larger and larger until it filled the wall. Through the wavy surface Starfire's room could be seen, as well as the slumbering form of the teen. The Candyman slowly released his grasp on Beast Boy and walked towards the portal in wonder.

"A trick...? No! I can sense the power. It's true!" the golem stated, staring in amazement, "It's true... a whole new world to conquer, just outside." The Candyman smiled evilly, whirling around on Robin. He gave an eloquent bow then sneered. "You have proven most helpful, dear vagabond. But now that I know your secret, I will kill you before I enter this new realm to make it my own. Soldiers!"

Raven raised her hands and prepared to fight when a swarm of the gingerbread men poured into the room. "Aza--"Her words were cut off when the gingerbread soldiers were upon her, knocking the wind out of her and stifling the rest of the powerwords. A gag of the strong taffy was quickly placed in her mouth as she was held down.

"Raven!" cried Beast Boy as he transformed into a worm to slip free of his bonds, then into a gorilla, launching himself with a primal roar at the gingerbread men. Several were reduced to crumbs before the weight of sheer numbers overcame his strength.

The Candyman laughed loud at the dazed Raven and the struggling Beast Boy before turning his attention to Robin. Grinning manically, the sugary villain raised his claws, about to swipe them down on the Boy Wonder.

"NO!" a voice called out, causing the Candyman to pause. In confusion, he looked towards the cage and found Sir Robin pushed aside by Queen Kory. "Stop, I will not allow you to hurt my friends!"

"You... speak?" the Candyman asked in confusion, looking towards the still glowing green ball, "But... I have your voice. You shouldn't speak..."

"Leave them alone!" the teen ordered, hands clenching at her sides, "I will not let you hurt anyone anymore. I won't let you!"

Again, the Candyman paused, black eyes staring in disbelief at the captured Queen. Then he laughed, the sound booming and loud. "While you may have found your voice, my Queen, you can't stop me." The golem turned back to Robin, intent on carrying through with his original attack.

"I. SAID. STOP!" Suddenly, the room filled with a bright green light that illuminated the entire room. The Candyman stagged back in surprise, staring in shock at the cage. "And my name... is Starfire."

Her eyes blazing, Starfire hovered in the cage, an aura of power surrounding her. The door of the cage began to splinter and crack before it exploded outward, shattering it. The Candyman roared and raked his claws against the glowing figure. But as soon as they struck her body, the candy canes shattered. The Candyman hissed in pain, staggering back again as Starfire advanced. The claws began to reform soon after, but the Candyman's features betrayed his fear.

"You will never again hurt people," Starfire stated, raising her hands as glowing starbolts formed around them, "You will never again torment me. You will not hurt my friends." She released the glowing balls of energy at the beast, the Candyman howling in pain as they ripped through the chocolate coating. The fear on Candyman's features increased as the holes formed by the blast did not ooze over and heal.

"I don't understand. What is happening?!" Panic was rising in the malevolent voice, "Soldiers! Kill the Queen!" Instantly, the gingerbread automatons lunged at Starfire's floating form, but she quickly dispatched them with more blasts from her fists. The Candyman stared in abject horror, staggering backwards as his army was reduced to ash. Starfire floated over to where Robin and Cyborg were taffy tied and snapped the restraints without visible effort.

"This... is impossible! I had won! I HAD WON!" yelled the Candyman, backing away from Starfire as she advanced further on the golem. The Candyman looked quickly over at the still-open portal then back at Starfire as she ripped the gag from Raven's mouth, then made a sudden running jump for the portal, passing through it.

"Quick, we have to go after him!" Cyborg declared, already running towards the portal.

"No, wait," Robin stated calmly, a small smirk on his features, "Just watch."

"Dude, are you crazy?" Beast Boy asked, changing back into his normal humanoid form, "He'll kill Star in the real world!"

"No, he won't."

The Candyman landed in a heap in the bedroom, growling in hate. With effort he stood, but wasn't able to get to his full height in the room. Stooping over, the candy villain looked down at the wounds the dream Starfire had caused him which were now slowly healing. Grunting with a nod, the golem looked towards the still slumbering teen and hissed in revulsion. "It seems I will have my revenge after all, dear Queen." With a sneer, the Candyman raised his claws and sent them down at the sleeping form.

But his claws simply passed right through. "What...? What's this?!" exclaimed the Candyman in confusion, continuing to claw vainly against his target. Suddenly, he stopped and stared at his hand. It was visibly fading, becoming translucent as sparkling wisps of smoke winded off the surface. "No! NO! VAGABOND!" He cried out in rage, "You tricked me! You knew this would happen! Curse you! CURSE YOU!!"

His form becoming more and more immaterial, the candy golem looked around wildly. "Where is the portal? WHERE IS IT! I must get back! I cannot be defeated like this! I will not! DO YOU HEAR ME! I will not be defeated...!" As he cried out in impotent rage, the Candyman's voice faded from the room, as well as his physical presence.

Back in Starfire's dream, the Titans turned away from the view in the portal and looked at Robin expectantly.

He shrugged. "I suddenly remembered something Raven said when we first got here. Remember, when Beast Boy had all that stuff? It'd just disappear in the real world. So, I guessed the same thing would happen to the Candyman."

"You took an awful risk, Robin," Raven gently chastised, "What if it didn't work?"

"Well, I also figured it was also a good way to get a portal open so we could fight and run, if necessary," Robin replied before his face darkened, "But you're right. I thought that the Candyman would immediately jump at a chance to go into the real world. I didn't think he would want to kill us here before we went. If Star hadn't suddenly stepped in..." He let the rest of the sentence hang in the air.

"M'lady!" Sir Robin said, hurrying towards the crumpled figure on the ground and pulling her into his arms. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around in confusion, moving her mouth but producing no sound. Cyborg offered up the discarded glass ball to the fallen teen who took it with a smile. The ball's glow increased briefly before fading out again.

"W... what happened?" Queen Kory said, voice slightly scratchy, but her face brightening in a smile as she spoke.

"How much... do you remember?" Robin asked cautiously.

Queen Kory paused for a moment, brow furrowing as she considered, "I... remember the Candyman saying it was going to kill you. And then... then... I suppose I must have fainted."

Robin smiled slightly, "Well, not really. You managed to defeat the Candyman... Queen."

"Me?" she asked, looking confused again, "How?"

"You're more powerful than you think," Robin replied cryptically before standing and bowing graciously. "We have to leave now. And you have some work to do, destroying this factory and freeing the people. Good bye."

"Wait! I would have your name before you leave, stranger."

"Robin," the Boy Wonder stated with a smile, "Your friend." With that, he turned towards the other three titans, "Let's go home."

With that, they all walked through the portal.

Raven's eye's ceased their glow before she took the mirror from Star's forehead. "The portal is closed."

"Man, I'm hungry!" Cyborg declared, "I wonder if any pizza places are open?"

"Only if they have vegetarian pies. You ate more than an ox in there," Beast Boy noted with a grin as he opened the door and stepped out with the others following.

"Yeah, but all that disappeared once we stepped out," Cyborg reminded the green titan, his voice beginning to fade as they walked down the hallway.

Robin paused in the doorway, looking back at Starfire as she slept. A faint smile tugged at the corners of his lips before he whispered softly, "Sweet dreams, Star." And with that, he turned off the light and left the room.

The End


End file.
